Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods
Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods (炎神の十呪, Enjin no Jūnoroi), are a series of fire spells that grant there user immense power. The high level of difficulty in mastering these spells makes it rather uncommon, and even then it can take years to master a single spell. As such, this magic has been deemed a lost magic, simply for its difficulty to master. The number of spells mastered by a mage could be attributed to there skill level, as one has to learn all the previous spells to progress. This often leads to mages being ranked by the number of spells they have. Uniquely, flames from the Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods can't be consumed by mages through Dragon Slayer Magic, or other such means. Doing so will cause crippling pain, slimier in effect to severe overeating. this can last anywhere from an hour, to a whole week, depending on the amount of fire they consumed. Description This magic revolves around the manipulation of fire for varying effects. For the first 5spells of the set, the power is equal and varies only in the effect they create. From the 6th spell and up the power increases exponentially, ending with the Final Spell Ragnarok. Even with talent, each spell could take years to learn and often turns people away to seek magic that is easier to master. Even those who stick with the training may never master a single spell for there entire lives. However, the one's who are able to attain the first spell possess the ability to master all the others, it only takes time. The magic gives the user complete control over flames, making them very hard to defend against. Likewise, no other magic is able to steal control of the flames away from the mage who created it. Lastly, a user of this spell set is able to absorb any fire in their immediate surroundings, replenishing their own power, or turning it on opponents. The most unique thing however, is the fact that the fire from these spells cannot be consumed by Slayers of any sort, or through techniques with similar effects. Doing so will result in severe stomach pains, akin to overeating, that increase in severity the higher the number of the spell consumed. Because of this, many consider this to be the highest level of fire magic available, making users highly sought after by organisations. The first 5 are considered the easiest to utilise, as they can be shot off in rapid succession in combat. Every one after that takes a considerable amount of time to attain, and requires some preparation to use in a fight. The number of spells is also often used to gage the strength of the user. Someone who has attained the 3rd spell is considered a 3rd level mage, the 7th a 7th level mage and so on. Spells *'1st Spell: Agni' - A simple fire attack that offers the user basic control over flames, . It is easily the most diverse of the spells because it lacks a specific effect, allowing users to adapt to a wide variety of situations. Despite being the first spell in the set, the fire created can reach up to 1000 degrees, and even superheat the air to burn people hidden behind walls and barriers. *'2nd Spell: Nusku' - The user generates a mass of arms made of fire from there back. Though the main purpose of this spell is to catch fast moving targets, and burn them in the proses, it can be used to grab at things without burning them. Skilled users are even able to use this to maneuver in combat. *'3rd Spell: Ra' - By condensing the flames into the palm of there hand, the user generates a miniature sun like fireball and lobs it at an opponent. Though it doesn't move as fast as some of the other spells in the set, once it makes contact with anything it explodes. *'4th Spell: Pele' - The user of the spell designates a target, and magic circle appears on the ground below it. Then the circle erupts into an inferno, incinerating anything on the inside. *'5th Spell: Radegast' - The user channels there fire into a long spear like weapon hovering in front of them. This spear can be wielded by it's user without burning them, and can even be thrown to attack far off targets. While it is made of fire it still possesses the ability to cut through substances, though wounds become instantly cauterised because of the intense heat of the weapon. *'6th Spell: Cthugha' - The first of the more powerful spells of the set. The user builds up a massive fireball over their head, then launches it at there target. This attack follows a strait path in the direction it was launched, burning anything in it's path, until it engulfs to much matter that it dissipates. *'7th Spell: Kojin' - A massive pillar of fire that can burn hot enough to melt metal. It can be used as a defensive spell around the user to intercept incoming attacks, or offensively as a burning tornado. Even magic attacks are set ablaze by the intense heat of the spell. *'8th Spell: Huracan' - The user creates a large dragon head made of fire over one of there arms. This can be used as both a close and long range attack, as the teeth of the head can be used to parry blades and other weapons, and it can breath fire like a real dragon to attack at long range. *'9th Spell: Apollo' - The user becomes surrounded by a giant burning skeleton made of fire. This greatly increases the users offensive and defensive ability's. Anything approaching is incinerated by the flames and it's massive size allows it to smash and burn anything it touches. it can throw fireballs, spit flames, and even grab and lift objects with it's hands. *'Final Spell: Ragnarok' - The most powerful spell in the Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods. Taking over 20 years to master on it's own, it is also the most difficult to attain. It's use also comes at a high cost as well, as it drains the user of all magic, preventing them from using magic again for around six months. When invoked, the user pools all there magic into a single point, and detonates it like a bomb with them at the center. This renders the user immobile yet unharmed, but turns the surrounding mile of terrain into nothing but burnt dust and ash. Anyone inside is instantly incinerated, even those behind magic barriers are killed by the intense heat of the blast wave. Trivia Just so everyone knows, there'll be no characters in their teens learning more than four of five spells. Just to keep thing's sensible. Category:Flame Lizard Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic